Whatever happens next happens
by Ms.Boner
Summary: Kenny loves Butters. Butters loves Kenny. But what happens when Thomas gets in the way of them being happy? Bunny
1. The beginning

**Kenny's P.O.V  
><strong>

**Hi Kenny! It's me Butters but i guess you already knew that but any whoozer I have to talk to you about something important,REALLY important! I'll tell you more later at school. Bye! See you at school. :D**

Butters, my best friend outside of my group. In the past 2 years I developed a crush on him. I didn't plan on it but I fell in love what could I do? I fell madly in love with this shy,innocent,cute,sweet,hello-kitty loving,effeminate boy and each day i fall deeper in love with him. Butters is stronger than he looks. He takes shit from his dad that no one would ever,in their wildest dreams think of taking and he doesn't complain. I love the way he can just turn the other cheek and pretend it never happens that his dad never beats him,puts him down,or yells at him. But it saddens me too he has to carry this burden of feeling unloved and unwanted. I sometimes wonder what he'd do if I hadn't stepped in, he'd probably have killed himself by now. Well I might as well get to school I don't wanna keep him waiting. I begin the walk to the bus stop. And in about 12 minutes I'm there.

"Hey guys!" I say waving my hand in the air.

"Hi Kenny!" Stan and Kyle say in unison, they'd make quite a cute couple if you ask me.

"Hey Kinny!" Cartman says in his sometimes chipper voice.

"Ugh H-hi Ken!" Says a disembodied voice. I think it might be Butters.

"Buttercup?" I say trying to see the 4th person. hidden next to Cartman.

"Y-yep it's me Ken." Butters says poking his head from his spot next to Cartman. I notice something reddish on his cheek.

"Butters what the f- I mean heck happened to you?" I said. I hate cursing in front of Butters he's so pure and innocent so the atmosphere around him should be too.

"Oh I-it's nothing" He says looking down and shuffling some snow in front of him.

"Butters don't lie. Did he hit you?" I said furrowing my brow.

"Well I didn't listen when he told me to organize the pantry and h-he got mad... B-But I provoked him! He said it wont happen again! H-he promised!"

"That sounds like something from a lifetime movie about domestic abuse." Kyle said to Stan.

I ignored it and kept my attention on Butters, "Buttercup you know as well as I do that that's a lie! It's a false promise! You didn't provoke him." I said moving closer to Butters so that we where face to face.

"I know but...h-he pinky prom-" Butters whispered waving his pinky in the air as he dried some tears with his free hand.

"To hell what he promised! Butters you can't go on like this! You know what your staying with me tonight. C'mon let's go get your stuff!" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him behind me.

"Kenny your a good friend I mean it...if I didn't have you I-I don't know what I'd do." he said trying to keep his pace with me.

"Well you do have me so don't think about not having me OK?" I said glad he was behind me cause my cheeks where starting to get bright red.

"OK." He said catching up to me until we where walking side by side.

"Alrighty here we are ! I'll go in you wait here k'ay?" I said letting go of his hand.

"OK." he said hugging me.

"Alright here I go." I climbed spider-like up the garage and tip-toed to Butter's window then grabbing onto the ledge and hoisting myself through the window, thank God it was open! I grabbed any clothes I saw in his closet and anything I thought he might like to have while with me. When I was sure I had everything it hit me. Butters' teddy! I scourged through his room looking for it. I saw it face down under his bed quickly I grabbed it I noticed something behind it. _The hell is that?_ It looked like a box and had only one letter "M". As I was about to get it I heard footsteps coming upstairs. _Shit!_ I grabbed his teddy and got out as quickly as I could.

"Oh Kenny! I was worried I thought my dad had caught you and was hurting you in my room. I was so scared!" Butters whimpered nuzzling his face in my chest. Geez he's even cuter when he's scared!

"It's alright! C'mon lets go we can stash this in my locker at school."

"OK" he said as we ran to school.

**At School...**

"Kenny and Butters! You get your little asses in here!" Mr. Garison said with that stupid pissed off look he tries to pull off. We get to our seats and avoid further yelling from our very sexually confused teacher. I see Butters scurry to his seat. Stupid Mr. Garison! Doesn't he know Butters doesn't like to be yelled at! Butters sneaks a glance at me and when our eyes meet he averts them and blushes. _What's that all about?_ we made it past the next 4 periods without any problems. Until 10th period shop class.

"Dammit Tweek!" Craig said as Tweek slapped his soda out of his hand.

"I-'m GAH! s-Ah! S-s-AH-rry." Tweek yelped his quick apology. Craig's expression softened. Everybody knows Craig can't stay mad at Tweek. Nobody can. Nor can anyone stay mad at Butters. He's just too sweet.

"Hi Craig!" Butters called as we entered the room. Bam...I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah hi Craiggers!" I called too.

"Hi Kenny hey Butters!" Craig said in his monotone voice.

"Gah! H-h-hi! K-Kenny and Butters!" Tweek managed to say.

"So Craig how are you and your _boyfriend_?" I said putting emphasision on the word 'boyfriend'.

"Hm?" Craig blushed then quickly looked away. "Oh he's great we um...we went all the way."

"C-Craig!" Tweek screeched blushing. "You didn't have to tell him _that_!"

"I'm sorry Tweeky but well...you were just so." Craig began and then moved closer to Tweek putting his lips just millimeters from Tweek's ear. "_Sexy_." he finished and gave a sultry laugh and kissed Tweek's neck making him moan.

"Craig p-please we AH! d-d-don't need to traumatize Butters! And we certainly don't want to give Kenny any AH! ideas!" Tweek said getting scarlet red. Most people think I'm a slut or whore but I'm not (I wont say I'm innocent though). I've only fooled around with a couple of girls (I'm still a virgin) but that was before I fell for my Butters. And I'm saving myself for my beautiful Buttercup.

"Aw shucks! I was really getting some great ideas!" I said grinning.

"I-I-I-It looks like you were horndog!" Tweek and Butters said simultaniously.

"Dude you might wanna look down." Craig said snickering.

I looked down and saw myself sporting a boner! _Shit_! Thinking about Butters gave me a hard on!

"Soo Kenneth who's the lucky girl or guy who gave you a footlong?" Craig inquired. That little sadist.

"Umm it was Bebe OK!" I said loud enough for those eavesdroppers around us.

"B-Bebe? GAH! But why her?" Tweek asked.

"Yea why her? Honestly you guys don't even look good together. You and Butters look great together better than you and Bebe." Craig said with honesty. I looked at Butters who was mashing his knuckles and blushing furiously. My face was burning hot, I was blushing too. _Shut up_ _Craig!_ My mind screamed.

"C-Craig!" Tweek sputtered breaking the brief silence.

"What?" Craig said turning his attention to Tweek.

"Your right they look...GAH! so cute together. Especially AH! like how they are now blushing and all flustered beside each other!"

"Ah! Mhm! Your right Tweekers! Well go ahead and kiss Kenny Butters!"

"AH!" Butters gasped looking shocked and he was tomato red. He kept looking from me to Tweek and then to Craig. He stopped and gazed at me on the third time he did this. "Kenny you don't think really think we look good together do you?" He said still mashing his knuckles together.

"Umm...well," I couldn't speak all the secret fantasies about this very moment were coming true. _Open your mouth idiot!_ I mentally yelled at myself. "Well I think we could be 'cute together' as Craig put it. But well,"

"Well?" Tweek asked for Butters.

"Um I just don't think it would work out." _No,No,No! Not that! Idiot stop talking!_

"Oh? How come?" Craig asked folding his arms. Butters was looking up at me eager for my response.

"Well your so...well what I mean is...I'm a slut. I'm not good for you. Trust me! You don't wanna go out with the town slut. And also I don't want you getting hurt" I finally managed out.

Butters smiled. I blushed. _God he's so cute like that._

"Kenny I knew you'd say that!" He said as he hugged me. _Dammit! Butters don't!_ I felt heat emminate from my groin. _Shit!_ I was having a boner! But wait Butters didn't go. He was just hugging me. It didn't matter to him nothing did. That's what I love about Butters.

"Kenny and Butters sitting in a tree! K-I-AH!-S-S-I-N-GAH!-G! First comes love then comes marriage AH! then comes Kenneth Leopold Jr in the baby carriage! AH!" Tweek and Craig chanted gleefully.

"Kenny I love you." Butters whispered to me. _Wait what?_

"Hm?" I was surprised. Did Butters really say that?

"Um? Oh uh nothing. Nothing at all." Butters said looking deeply into my eyes and smiling. What did he see? What could he see? Did he see my true feelings?


	2. Ghost on the dancefloor

**Butters' P.O.V**

"I'll never let you down boy I'll never let you go. Her subtle hint of life is so innocent and scary!" I sang the words to that great Blink-182 song as I stuffed my books into my backpack.

"Ghost on the dancefloor eh?" Kenny says grinning."Hey buttercuppy what did you say earlier in shop class?" He said helping me put my textbooks in. His face close to mine and his hot breath on my neck. I couldn't tell what turned me on more the way he said 'buttercuppy' or the way he is right now all in my face and breathing on my neck.

"W-w-what d-do ya m-mean Ken? Oh uh...silly me I s-s-said 'I love **your **hair!'" I said my face hot and red and rubbing my knuckles together at the same time;a terrible habit I picked up when ever I got jumpy and jittery. I'm a terrible liar too I just can't tell a lie when I do I break down in tears and confess, I've confessed everything except one thing; I'm madly in love with Kenny McCormick.

"Umm..." Kenny grunted out whilst twisting a dirty blonde tuft of his hair."Really?" Kenny said. "I don't like my hair it's dirty and kinda greasy. I actually like your hair. It's mh, how should I put this?" Kenny said blushing and running his hand through his hair. _God I wanna run my hands through his hair._"Well it's um," Kenny says pulling me out of my thoughts. "Well it's mh _sexy_."

"Really?" I said running a hand through my golden-blonde hair."Cause I-"

"Butters!" someone interupted me.

"Who the heck?" I said gently to Kenny.

"Beats me." He said sweetly. God I love his voice,I love him,I love his all.

"Butters! It's me! Thomas! Stupid SHIT! I wanna FUCK! ask you something!" Thomas called chasing after us as we were leaving to go home.

"Butters thank god I got you! SHIT! I wanna ask you something! F-F-FUCK!" Thomas said out of breath.

"OK Tom go ahead." Kenny answered for me.

"Butters will you COCK! go out with me?" Thomas asked.

"Um I-well..." I couldn't say yes! Kenny's right here! I love him! And with all my being I know I will never be happy with anyone other than him. And also my strong feelings for him are just to much if i say yes it'll feel like I just eat dirt. But at the same time Thomas looks at me with very high hopes I can't say no and crush him so all I can say is maybe. I don't want to but I do. "maybe" I say in a almost inaudible whisper.

"Great! FUCK! Sorry torretts. Mind if I walk with you guys?" Thomas asked smiling coyly.

"Um OK." I said. "Kenny is it alright?"

"Yeah he's your boyfriend." Kenny said a bit teary-eyed."It's allergies." Kenny said coolly. I guess he must've noticed me staring a them.

"OK" I said guilt giving me a sourness in the pit of my stomach. And without another word we started walking.

"Butters your hair is so F-FUCK! sexy fluffed up." Thomas sensually said.

"Thanks?" I said smiling shyly. "Hey Kenny what are you gonna work at when you turn 16?"

"Mhm...probably _Barnes and Noble_ or _Boarders_. But that's two years from now. We're all only 14 years old after all."

"Yeah Kenny's right cuppycake. don't stress COCK! it'll be fine." Thomas said as he kissed my nose,which made me feel like I was being kissed by a slimey blob of goo.

"Yeah Tommy your right!" I felt like throwing up when I said 'Tommy' but I don't wanna be rude so instead I just put on a sort of uncomfortable smile.

"Well here's our stop!" Kenny said. "C'mon Butters. Bye Thomas." he said sweeping me away from Thomas.

Once we were inside Kenny got to business.

"Alright Butters. I'll take your stuff up to the room for you." Kenny says juggeling the keys and my duffel bag.

"N-no I'll take 'em." I say "You've been more than helpful just letting me stay. And besides I don't want ya ta strain nothin'."

"Well if you feel you should..." Kenny says very concerned. He's the only person who cares about me and I guess I fell in deep love with him because he's the only person besides Tweek and Craig who treats me like a person and sticks with me through out all life's ordeals. He's my protection my security he makes me feel safe and loved and I wanna do that in return only even if I do ask him out I won't have a chance in hell! But maybe I'll try tonight! I am gonna be sleeping in the same bed with him so I might as well try right?


	3. Everything I do I do it for you

**Kenny's P.O.V**

Damn Thomas my mind shouts. Then without thinking I say it.

"Why are you going out with Thomas? What do you see in him?"

"Uh gee," Butters said mashing his knuckles in that overly cute way he has. "well I don't really like him but,I don't know I just can't s-say no ta anybody. I'm a pushover Kenny ya know that. And well Thomas was just there a-an so I said yes outa pity and maybe something more b-but definitely not love. A-and besides my parents would ground me if I was rude. But the biggest problem Ken is well I um...like someone else and I b-bet I hurt that person now. E-even if that person doesn't know I-I like them I s-still feel like I hurt them. I f-feel so impure for that person now." Butters was on the verge of tears. _Shit! I'm a fucking asshole! FUCK! I made him fucking cry,damn it Kenny can't you do ANYTHING right!_ I patted his head I couldn't think of anything else to do,I'd just make it worse.

"It's okay. Maybe be the person who you love will understand if you tell them. Now why *ahem* do you love this mystery person?" I asked,I have to know if it's me!

"W-w-well the person is real nice ta me well golly he's real nice!" Butters said drying his tears. "He's pretty strong least I think he is. He's also purdy cute too. And he l-looks out fer me. He's a nice feller."

"Oh I see." I said. _Fuck! Who the fuck could it be? Sure as hell can't be that stupid fuck Cartman. Damn! Think Kenny,think!_

"Gee! It's 10! Almost 11! Hehehehehe we must'a been chatting more than we thought huh Ken?" Butters said giggling_.__Fuck he's so sexy and he's in MY HOUSE! While MY family is away at my grandma's house! I could just Fu- NO! Your his protection! Fuck what was I thinking! I'm all he has I can hurt him like that even if I do it'd eat at me I can't hurt him._

"Kenny?" Butters whispers pulling me out of my perverted thoughts.

"Uh? Oh yeah...um we should be getting to sleep. Here your pajamas and teddy are here." I said tossing him make backpack.

"Thanks Ken!" Butters beamed. God he's so cute! I turned away as he put on his jammies on. While Butters took his precious time I stripped and put on a tank top and a good pair of boxers then made the bed. When Butters finished he crawled to the side of the bed that was pressed against the wall. I crawled in after him. He was in footie pajamas. He twisted over so he was on his side, back towards the wall and he was facing me.

The light was out again cause no one ever paid the electricity bills so all the light we had was candle light. And in the soft,warm glow of our shadows danced. Looming back and forth while we lay still. His golden-blond hair was orange-ish in this lighting his blue eyes were darker now and he was smiling. I smiled back and wiggled my arm under his head. And in the soft glow of the candle light within the silence of the night I felt loved and warm I felt happy. Not the type of happy I am all the time. But truly happy and I don't want it to end. So in the dead silence and the soft glow I listened for Butters' heartbeat,for our heartbeat and I found it.


	4. Tears and Alright

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is named after a or rather two songs...have you guys noticed I named all the chapters (except chapter 1) after songs? The 2nd chappie is named after a Blink-182 song cause i think it connects to Kenny and Butters relationship. While I was listening to it I was thinking of Butters singing it and thus it was named. Chapter 3 is named after a Bryan Adams song Everything I do I do It for you. And this one is named after 2 songs. the first is a sad song called Tears (this is the link: youtube[dot]com/watch?v=qTEThUO_Uo) it's directed to Butters' dad from Butters' perspective. And when it says 'because im here without you' think of it like he's refering to his dad _before_ he became a butt-head and started treating him like dirt so the 'you' in the song is kinda like his past dad(nice) and his now dad(mean)...yea just listen to the song. And the 2nd song is called Alright it's by Pilot Speed and it's a beautiful and sad song and you simply must hear it because it also connects to Kenny's Chapter that I'll post tomorrow. That's all. Enjoy!**

**Butters' P.O.V  
><strong>

"Sure is beautiful." I said finally.

"Mhm." Kenny grunted as he began to pull me close. I snuggled in closer what a great way to cuddle with him. It's so cold in his house so it doesn't seem weird if I cuddle closer. I snuggle my head under his chin. He has his arm resting in the slope on my side. The sound of his heartbeat is soothing and intoxicating. And I hear him singing its so lulling I almost fall asleep. _No you can do this Butters! Just stay awake!_

"Ya know Butters you look so sleepy. I'll blow out the light okay?" Kenny said in a hushed voice and with one huff he blew out the light. "Night Butter-ball." He said a tad sleepy. After a few minutes I too fell asleep. In my dreams I saw us together living happily ever after. But I soon woke up to Kenny's lips against mine.

"Kenny?" I said shocked and pleased. He was asleep and we were kissing! Well techiniclly. It felt great to feel his soft,pale red lips against mine. My heart fluttered I kissed back. I get grounded if I pass up oppertunities so it worked ta my advantage.

"Ummm your lips taste like candy...would you be okay if I asked you to marry me?" He said sound asleep and unaware that we kissed. I looked at him for a long time. It shocked me how someone who has it so bad could be an angel like Kenny. He's so 'pure',not a screw-up like me. I kept staring at him. By the time my eyelids were getting heavy Kenny woke up.

"Butters?" He said perplexed. Great now he thinks I'm a creep!

"Yea Ken?" I said biting my lip and blushing.

"Whats the name of that song you like? You know the song you sung when Cartman was staying at your house?"

"Uh? U-Oho! ya mean I-I-If you leave me n-now! Yea uh what about it? Do-Do ya want me ta teach you how ta sing it?" I said it's strange for Kenny to ask these types of things.

"Um well yea...If it's alright with you Buttercups." Kenny said getting wine red.

"Oh uh well it goes like this *ahem* if you leave me now you take away the bi-biggest part of me hoo-ooooohh no baby please don't go!"

"Wow you great...Butters?"

"Yes Ken?"

"I was wondering...who's 'M'?"*****

"W-W-What?" I said hoping and praying he didn't look in the box.

"Um M. I saw a box that was labeled it in your room...so who's 'M'?"

"Someone special..." came my answer.

"Oh...like someone you love? That type of special?" He said eyes getting big as pancakes. _Gosh he's so cute when he makes those eyes!_

"Mhm." I vocalized.

"Oh...okay." He said closing those gorgeous green eyes of his. "Go to sleep 'kay? I don't want you sleepin' at school. 'Cause you know 'll be bitc- I mean angry."

"M'kay." I said impersonating Mr. Mackey. Kenny just chuckled and pulled me closer, unfortunately his hand touched a bruise and I winced in pain and silently said 'ow'.

"You okay Buttercup?" Kenny asked me,eyebrows knittin' high on his forehead.

"N-yes." I whispered tears budding on the corners of my light-blue eyes.

"No your not Butters,don't lie to me. Now let me look." He said unzipping my baby-blue Hello Kitty P.J.s and pulling them off my shoulders and torso and instructing me to sit up. "Alright turn towards the wall." I did as he told me and using only his cell phone's dim light he saw the bruises that riddled my back like words on paper, I knew he did 'cause he gasped.

"OW!" I yelped wincing from the painful touch on one of my bruises.

"Sorry,Sorry!" Kenny said removing his hand from my back as if it where on fire. "B-Butters did that as- I mean a-hole do this to you?" Kenny asked, voice breaking.

"Mayb-be." I said choking back tears.

"Oh Butters..." Kenny said opening his arms for me before I collapsed in his arms. I felt his tears on my head and neck as I buried my head in his chest. I've never seen him cry it's just something he doesn't do. But he's crying now and gosh I-I feel awful! Why should he cry for something I let happen to me? Why am I just such a screw-up?

He soothed me by sayin' "Shh it's okay t-t-to cry,it's okay I'm here. He's n-not gonna hurt you. Shh there,there I'll protect you. I promise! I'll make sure he never hurts you again!" We both stopped crying together and soon just laid there. I twisted to look at him,his eyes where red from crying. I hugged him,it pained me to see him so sad and to be crying for me and my beatin's. He ruffled my hair and said "Go to sleep Butters I'll fix you up in the morning but you need your rest. Dreams will help you take your mind off the bruises and pain."

"Okay Kenny." I said closing my eyes. We huddled closer and again his heartbeat lulled me to sleep. In my dream he was a knight who saves me from the evil dragons,he _protects_ me,even in my dreams.

***Remember the box Kenny found under Butters' bed? Well it plays a big part in this story! you'll see what I mean in future chapters!**

**_Update April 10th,2012_****: Okay sorry this chappie took so long. I was _supposed_ to upload this chappie like 7 days ago but with my teeth problems and my various other personal problems going on and also with my other unfinished or un-updated stories it's been tough :/. But that will all change I swear! Now I will try to update all my stories on Monday,Wendsday,and Friday. So you can expect that happening tomorrow or friday...no tomorrow FOR SURE!**


End file.
